


Phases

by aceof_spade



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/F, I just wanna write for OMG okay, Light Angst, Slow Burn, maybe sseungbin if you squint for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceof_spade/pseuds/aceof_spade
Summary: Content on living with her loving father who so happened to be the Emperor, Shi Ah's world will be turned upside down upon the arrival of Kim Jiho whose presence brought changes.
Relationships: Hyun Seunghee/Kim Jiho, Kim Mihyun | Mimi/Yoo Shiah | YooA
Kudos: 7





	1. YOO SHI AH

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Picked OMG up last year and decided I want to contribute something to the Miracle community so here I am—Finally releasing this on Lunar New Year. Muse came from Nonstop traditional version which helped me to construct my first multi-chaptered fictional work. This work is like a cross between the Medieval and Ancient Korean settings, I think the reader will be able to pick out which element is derived from which. The architecture, settings, and hierarchy are mostly from the Medieval period while the clothing and manners are from Ancient Korean history. Forgive any grammatical mistakes and historical inaccuracies, I do not aim to be intensely versed on the respective histories of the periods chosen— rather, I simply want to utilize the elements that I can and have a fictional twist on it. This work is purely fictional and are not based on real life events, any similarities to actual happenings are purely coincidental. I deeply respect and love OMG so take note that the characters here are simply characters. If you have enjoyed this work, do leave a kudos and maybe a comment. It would be such an honor to hear some feedback from you. Updates will be dropped weekly every Saturday, 19:00 KST. Thank you and enjoy reading!

To say that I am living a comfortable life is honestly an understatement, perhaps too much of an understatement.

The nice, lovely warmth of the late March sun shines down on the garden my father has graciously ordered to be landscaped. He knows how fond I am of the thought of a front yard that is filled with flowers and greens, it eases one of their worries and I firmly believe that it also aids in breathing— especially with how the air it provides is undoubtedly fresh.

It was such a lovely overlooking view from the balcony of my room, add to the fact that it’s the view I’ll first see in the morning when I rise.

“Princess,” my handmaiden called out to me, reaching her arm out in order to provide shade through the use of an umbrella. I gave her a smile and lightly laughed,

“Hyojung unnie, how many times have I told you that you can just call me Shi Ah?” I reminded her, she just gave me one of her signature grins in reply, “We’re the only people here anyway, no one would mind.” I even added.

“The imperial majesty would mind, Princess, I’d rather play it safe.” She said in reply.

I gave a pout to her direction, “We grew up together, you know, I really see you as my older sister. Yewon is really really lucky to actually have you as a sister.” I rambled, whining, which resulted in her giving me a light laugh in reply.

Hyojung unnie cautiously gave me a pat on the top of my head, not wanting to ruin the intricately prepared hairdo that she did for me this morning, “Shi Ah, princess or not, I will always see you as my adorable little sister.” She said, I can hear the affection in her voice, “Besides, Yewon still has lots to learn in life and so do you.”

Now, I know that is not true. Yewon, despite being four years younger than me, is already well-versed in the ways of life. Despite being a servant of the palace, she has always carried this air of class whenever she works around the castle. She knows various chores and does them well— with the exception of her place in the kitchen.

In Seunghee unnie’s words, _‘We’re keeping Yewon out of the palace kitchen because we want a palace to reside in, my lovely Shi Ah.’_ Which is something I’d always find myself giggling about.

I gave Hyojung unnie a smile, she’s always so thoughtful when it comes to me and she knows just what to do in order to calm me down. I followed with a nod, opened my mouth in order to say something but we were disrupted when three knocks sounded on the doors of my room.

“Do enter.” I called out from my balcony, lifting the skirt of my hanbok slightly up in order to walk much more comfortably.

The door opened slightly ajar and entered Yubin, putting her hands in front of her torso before bowing ever so slightly to me. Again, I wanted to frown, Yubin is two years younger than me and I wanted her to act a bit more laidback but then again, the status inside of the castle is preventing everyone around me to act the way I want them to be.

“Princess, you are being called for by the audience in the Highest’s study.” Yubin said, still maintaining her bow as I approached her and gave her shoulder a tap.

With that gesture, she straightened her posture and slightly tilted her head—a habit that she still hasn’t gotten rid of, this knowledge made me giggle as I looked at how much more confusion can be seen on her visage. I settled my giggle into a grin, “Thank you, Yubin-ah.” I warmly thanked her before turning to Hyojung unnie, giving her a brief nod to signal her that we are going to my father.

All three of us exited my chamber, Yubin being the one closing the doors behind and Hyojung unnie following me from a safe distance—letting me lead the walk towards my father’s study. The three of us walked in silence, not wanting to cause controversy or commence the rumors once more that I have blatant favoritism among the maids of the castle.

Not that it’s untrue but I want to be cautious of the feelings of Hyojung unnie and the others, we grew up together after all. The Chois, Hyuns, and Baes have always been the sources of our maids and servants, the males have the option to settle in the castle as servants or to be enlisted as part of the troops.

Because of this, Hyojung unnie, Yewon, and Yubin have pretty much grown up with me in the castle. Perhaps it was because we were still children that we were allowed a little bit of a leeway but now, everything just seemed slightly sad, slightly suffocating.

I just want to bond with them once more with no care for the world.

The three of us stood in front of the doors of the study, Yubin took the initiative to knock three times as we waited for my father’s confirmation. Upon hearing my father’s approval, Hyojung unnie was the one to open the door for me.

I stepped in and the sight of my father sitting on his chair in front of his desk made me grin, I received a smile in return and saw his eyes light up at the sight of me as well. He stood up from his seat and opened his arms. Almost like instinct, I ended up jogging my way to his arms to hop inside of his hold.

“Father,” I called out, the grin still on my lips. My father wrapped his arms around me as he held me tight, placing a careful kiss on the crown of my head as a greeting.

“My lovely Shi Ah, how are you on this wonderful morning?” He asked me, beginning a conversation between the two of us as he loosened his hug, urging me to take a seat on the couch inside of the study.

I made my move to sit on the couch, eyeing how he sat on the other couch parallel to where I am, “Hyojung u—” I paused, causing confusion to be visible on his face. I almost slipped and called Hyojung unnie.

“Hyojung and I just stayed in my balcony, overlooking the garden, Father.” I answered, still smiling in hopes that he would fail to pick up the slight stumble that I made.

_Oh hush, of course he would notice._

Nevertheless, I could see in his expression how he decided to just brush it off. The smile I had soon turned into a grin, _'This man really loves me and it’s evident.'_ I thought, emitting a light giggle at the thought itself. My father really is a lovely man.

“I called you here for two matters, my love.” He said as I reached for the saucer of cake that was prepared on the common table in front of us.

I stayed quiet, picking up the fork in order to start eating the slice of cake. I kept my attention on him so that he knew he could proceed with his words.

"You are already of age, my love, and admittedly it worries me that you would have to meet men from across the lands." He started slow, almost unwilling in his pace of words—a slight frown can even be seen on his features. "No man will ever deserve such a lovely flower like you but as reluctant as I am, it's part of your duties to meet a potential man to be your prince as it is my duty as well to accept the reality that I am an aging man." My father continued, ending it with a light scoff that almost comes off as an agonized sarcasm.

“However, the Lee family stated that they would love for you to meet their prince. His name is Lee Dong Hyun, I have seen how he is as a prince and I can say that he can take good care of you. He'd be staying in the castle for a month or so for the ball.” He continued; I felt my heart soar.

_A prince AND a ball?_

My father let a hearty chuckle out, seems like my expression gave my excitement more than I thought it would. I cleared my throat, trying to regain control over myself, “A ball, Father?” I cleared, wanting to be sure.

He nodded, “Seems like you like the idea of a ball. Don’t worry much, my darling, we’ll have one in a week as well.” He said, looking forward to my expression.

This time, I had to bring the saucer down in order to express my excitement, “Wait, really? No way?” I asked in glee, which seemed to be a bit too unclassy but at this point, who cares?

“Yes way, my love.” My father confirmed, the hearty chuckle turned into laughter as he watched how I reacted, “We will be having a ball in a week. You’ll be able to wear one of those silk, puffy gowns you want instead of the traditional hanbok.” He assured me.

I beamed, pretty sure the grin I have been sporting since this morning isn’t going anywhere off my lips anymore. Then, confusion dawned on me as I wrinkled my forehead, “Wait, what is the occasion in April so important it asks for a ball?” I asked.

“It’s the introduction of the incoming empress, my darling, I reckoned it would be romantic to do it on the same day as her birthday.”

_Wait._

_Huh?_

It must have been evident that the cogs in my head have stopped moving as his expression that was bright suddenly turned into one that seemed to be waiting for my reaction.

This time, a frown slowly crept up to my expression, “Empress? But—”

“Yes, my love.”

“Are you asking me to marry the prince of the Lee family?”

“No, my love.”

“But even so, my birthday isn’t in April.”

“I am very much aware of that, my Shi Ah.”

The color on my face must have been flushed, I feel my hands and feet go numb, as well as my back go cold. “No way.” I said, almost mumbled, before my father slowly nodded.

“Yes way, my love.” He repeated the same confirmation he did earlier, I just stared at him with wide eyes, drowned in disbelief with how this event was unfolding right in front of my very eyes.

“You’ll be meeting her tomorrow, my love, along with a family member of hers. They’ll be residing in this castle.”

“For how long?” I couldn’t help but ask.

“.... Forever, it seems, my love.” He replied, sounding almost apologetic for what is in store for the both of us.

I sighed, feeling my nape tense up as I took all of this information in. I waited for him to tell me more information about this incoming empress but he stayed still, shut, as if any fact about her is too precious to let out.

Slowly, I gave back a nod to him, “I understand, Father. For your sake, I’ll try to get to know her and to act my best around her.”

I saw his shoulders drop a bit, he now seemingly looks relieved on my response, “You don’t have to act, my lovely Shi Ah, just be yourself. You are lovable as you are.” He assured me, giving me a small smile along with it.

When I finished my cake, he stood up in order to accompany me out of the door where Hyojung unnie was waiting, Yubin isn’t anywhere in the vicinity so I assumed that she must have taken off to other matters inside of the palace.

My father gave me a tight embrace, I wrapped my arms around his waist as well in order to allow our distance to be closed, “Thank you, Shi Ah, you’re as understanding as you have always been.” He said, giving me a kiss on the same spot on the apex of my head before letting me go.

He turned to Hyojung unnie, “Prepare the blue hanbok Shi Ah has, it’s for tomorrow’s greetings.” He ordered, words direct to the point, his chin slightly tilted up and his eyes looking down. I rarely see him use that posture on me but it certainly comes out when he becomes his emperor self. Hyojung unnie bowed her head, not even saying a thing back in response. With that reply, he turned around and entered back into his study.

I had to exhale the sigh that was trapped inside of my lungs, air that seemed to burn when I kept it in as I am slowly filled to the brim with unease of the upcoming events about to take place in my residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. As seen in the tags, this fic is a slow burn so hopefully be patient with me and see the details—I'll make sure it will be worth it.


	2. YOO SHI AH

The faint sound of the curtains being drawn to the side woke me up, I’m almost certain that it is still too early to be rising but the gentle gleam slipping into my windows from the balcony says otherwise.

I stirred ever so slightly, groaning because of the action as I open my eyes, Hyojung unnie is already waiting patiently for me by the foot of my bed. Like usual, this unnie can compete with the brightness of the sun and I am almost certain she would come out of the battle victorious.

“Breakfast will be brought by Seunghee, Shi Ah,” I wanted to sigh, hearing a certain bit of satisfaction from being called by my name, “Along with that, your morning tea is brewing.” Hyojung unnie finalized reporting, to which I simply replied with a nod because I am also very much aware of how sleepy I must look right now.

I looked at her this time and gave her a lazy smile, “Thank you, Hyojung unnie.” I thanked her, wanting to verbalize how grateful I am, “And don’t let Seunghee hear about brewing my tea. She’ll mope around once again and whine how I prefer your tea than hers.”

I received a hearty giggle from my handmaiden, something about the sound seemed to energize me as I got up from my bed and to my vanity, Hyojung unnie followed closely behind me as she waited for me to settle on my seat.

Seunghee then came in with a tray, she didn’t even bother to knock anymore. Screw Hyojung unnie beating the sun in a battle, that would be an event of no difficulty, the winner of that battle will still have to face the ultimate sunshine: Hyun Seunghee.

“My lovely Yoo Shi Ah!” Seunghee exclaimed with a smile the moment she knew she’s safe inside of my chambers, immediately this garnered a laugh from me, watching her settle the tray on top of the table through the mirror. Hyojung unnie was very gentle with my hair, combing every bit of imperfections out of my bed hair.

The other maid skipped towards me, I looked up to her and raised my arms to ask for a hug. Seunghee immediately covered her face with both hands and squealed, “You are illegal to exist!” She exclaimed once more behind her palms, instantly granting my request for a hug and even shaking me slightly.

I let a hearty laugh out before Seunghee let me go, sitting by the available chair that is near my vanity as she propped her elbows on her thighs, placing her head on the foundation that she just did so she’ll be leaning close to me.

Hyojung unnie chuckled, “The two of you will be screwed when the emperor hears of this.” She said, though the tone of her voice contrasted her words as she sounded really fond of the scenery in front of her. She kept her hands busy, untangling the locks of my hair in order to make it neat.

Seunghee just shrugged and gave me a light pinch on my cheek, “Hey you, Miss ‘I am a childhood friend’, no need to hog the princess all to your own.” She bickered first before smiling warmly, “Just want to make up with the childhood memories Shi Ah here and I could’ve had.” She finished, looking at me fondly, I felt my face go warm as I redirected my gaze on the mirror.

The older unnie placed her hands on my shoulders, “Let’s get you filled with food then Seunghee and I will help you prepare for the day, okay?” She led me, her affection pouring from her voice as I replied with the biggest smile I could muster and a nod.

_I would really need help for today, after all._

* * *

When Hyojung unnie put my hair up in a clean fashion, Seunghee aided with my jeogeori which she has also diligently ironed. My father selected for me to wear this almost pastel blue hanbok that I have, he likes it because of how it made me look ‘neat’ and ‘refined’, he would even add that he isn’t able to see his lovely Shi Ah whenever I wear this.

Breakfast and bath went by like a breeze, especially with Seunghee’s presence. This girl is serious outside of my chambers but the moment we are left in each other’s presence, she would turn into a chatterbox and would talk and make me laugh. Being of the same age definitely helped our bond but it is also more on her natural personality. Something I am thankful for because she provides a sense of normalcy in my life, even if that normalcy is behind closed doors and four walls.

“Hey, everything alright?” She whispered, looking at me directly as she cleanly maneuvered the coat string of my top. Seunghee as usual, ever so sensitive and thoughtful, she must have sensed that I have fallen mute since we started dressing.

I gave her a small smile, unsure of the answer myself, “It will pass.” I simply answered. She gave a nod of understanding and continued to help me with the rest of my clothes.

The tension I hold inside of me is slowly starting to catch up in the air as we all fall silent; I couldn’t help but feel guilty and sense that it’s my duty to break it.

“Do... Do you know who is the queen of what kingdom my father is going to marry?”

_Silence._

_Wow, way to break the tension, Yoo Shi Ah._

“Truthfully, princess, no one in the castle knows.” Hyojung unnie answered, to which Seunghee followed up with a nod. “We thought you would know who, you were summoned to the imperial majesty’s study yesterday, after all.” She added, the hint of confusion and surprise can be heard in her voice. Hyojung unnie’s feelings really would sound evident in her voice, it’s another one of the facts since childhood that remained the same.

I gave a chuckle, almost out of sarcasm, almost out of disbelief. “Well, it seems like my father likes surprises then.” I said, certain that it came off grumpy, but at the moment I wanted to be petty in the safety of my chambers.

Seunghee shot an understanding look into my direction, reaching her hand out in order to poke my cheek lightly, “It will pass, yes?” She told me, hope flooding her voice which gave me strength. I nodded, giving her a smile in assurance. Soon, the three of us made our way to the grand hall to wait for the arrival of our guests... or new permanent residents of our palace.

I stopped right beside my father who stood near the start of the red carpet, giving me an affectionate smile as content can be seen in his obviously pleased expression. Hyojung unnie stayed by my side in a respectable distance and Seunghee separated herself in order to line up with the rest of the palace maids. She stood beside Yubin, the latter already ensuring that a space for her to slide in. I gave the both of them and Yewon a smile and nod, wanting to acknowledge their presence.

“Look straight, Shi Ah.” My father said, firm, making me slowly turn my vision back to the glorious castle doors that are wide open. The tension can be felt by everyone, most especially when the galloping of horses can be heard nearing the entrance.

A big, white carriage with silver accents is being pulled by equally majestic white horses stopped in front of the castle doors. The main coachman halted the horses and opened the door, assisting the young lass who is wearing a clean, white hanbok that is adorned with red flowers as its pattern and paired with a red long skirt.

I didn’t even notice that I was holding my breath, only taking note of it when I had to exhale to inhale new air. Her black hair was tied up in a clean fashion with only a few stray hairs poking out from the sides, completed neatly by a silver hair stick to keep it all together. Her lips are painted red, I should have said yes to Hyojung unnie when she asked me if I would want a touch of paint on my face. But her eyes, her catlike eyes: authoritative, captivating, enchanting.

I felt myself pale in comparison, this pastel blue hanbok of mine makes me look childish in contrast to how hers seemingly has the flowers intricately painted. I felt inferior, I may be the legitimate heiress to the throne but this woman, _God this woman._

_She really is a queen._

I found myself in my thoughts, wanting to shake my head ever so slightly in order to get rid of the thoughts in my head. She went down from the carriage with a certain air of class, elegance, royalty.

Opposite to her was the girl who followed, wearing an electric kind of dark blue hanbok and pants.

_Wait._

_PANTS?!_

_WHY IN THE WORLD IS SHE WEARING PANTS._

_Heavens, Father would faint on this sight please guide us as we go through our introductions._

The other girl exhaled loudly, her wavy hair just let down with shades of blue instead of the usual black or brown shades of hair. Admittedly, the color of her hair compliments the color of her top. The pants, however, I don’t even need to look at my father to know that he must be pursing his lips together.

_Just who is this eccentric, unladylike creature?_

“Wow, God, that was one hell of a travel.” The lady with blue hair exclaimed, not even caring who is in her audience, turning around to help the other coachmen in unloading their luggage.

“Is.... she the one....” I found myself asking my father in a low voice, to which I got a low hiss in return.

“No, Shi Ah, the lady in white.” I received as a reply, it would have been very off-character if it was the one in blue anyway. I wanted to giggle at the thought in my mind but I know better than to embarrass my father.

We watched as the rest of their luggage was unpacked by the coachmen, soon diverting our attention to the women who are making their way to the inside of the castle. I felt the staff of the palace bow, holding their stance as my father and I welcomed them before straightening their postures.

“Shi Ah, meet the Kims.” My father said, short, as if cue-ing the women that it’s their turn. He looked at the queen and I wouldn’t even pretend to miss the glimmer that showed up in his eyes when he fixed his gaze on her. I wanted to frown as I feel like a child being stolen candy from but under these circumstances, I know better than to embarrass myself.

_Still though, I feel like a child being stolen candy from._

“My pleasantries, Imperial Majesty.” The woman with the cat-like eyes spoke, her voice crystal clear, as she bowed her head and was followed promptly by the other one in pants. When she stood straight up once more, looking directly at me, I felt goosebumps travel down my spine at how intense her stare is.

“I am Kim Jiho, Queen of the Kim kingdom in the north boundaries of the empire. This is my cousin, Kim Mihyun.” She introduced herself, even holding a hand out to lead our attention to the other girl.

This Mihyun didn’t even bother, wearing a grin on her face as she greeted my father “Hello.” She said and bowed, she then looked at me and the grin turned sly, “You can call me Mimi, it’s how I prefer it with the ladies, it sounds cute coming from them.”

_WHO IS THIS WOMAN AND WHY IS SHE CONTINUOUSLY BEING SCANDALOUS._

I felt my face warm up, now there really is no need to accept Hyojung unnie’s offer to put on some makeup. I spared a glance at my father who was clenching his jaw together, I swallowed an amused giggle that was threatening to come out of my mouth. I looked back at the queen, seeing her unbothered made me conclude that it must have been ages of being accustomed to the eccentricity of her cousin.

I bowed my head in return to them, “My name is Yoo Shi Ah, welcome to the empire’s palace.” I told my pleasantry, feeling internal pride rise up.

“The both of you may pick your handmaidens from the palace servants, I ensure anyone you pick will serve you well.” My father spoke, turning around to look at the male servants to signal that they should pick the luggage of the women.

“Nah, no thanks, I don’t do servants. Not fond of ordering people and the power and those trivial matters.” I heard Mihyun respond, nonchalantly, almost carefree. My father couldn’t help but look at her, eyeing her demeanor and to my surprise, she isn’t even flinching.

“I, on the other hand, would like to take up on your very generous offer.” Queen Jiho voiced out, bowing her head again in respect, and all of us made our way to the row the maids are in. Three of us because the Mihyun woman was helping our butlers with their luggages, I even heard her say that they really shouldn’t have bothered and even apologizing because they were being a nuisance.

Queen Jiho went from the nearest maid, starting to walk by them one by one before stopping, turning her body to face a certain maid. “I would like to request for her, Imperial Majesty.” She said, eyes not going anywhere but firm on Seunghee who is also looking back at her. Seunghee didn’t even bother to bow, nor was she showing any signs of submission, she simply stood her ground and looked straight back at the queen with pursed lips and emotionless eyes.

_Seunghee has always been brave._

I couldn’t help myself but look at Yubin who is looking straight, her visage calm but upon inspecting her hand which has been held in a firm fist, I know that the emotional turmoil she is going through says otherwise.

“You have an eye for good servants.” My father praised her choice, leaving my side in order to go to the queen’s side. Seeing their backside made me realize how they seem to fit each other’s presence, my father with his gentleness and the queen with her powerful authority. The auras are opposites but it fits, _it annoyingly fits_. I felt a conflicted emotion inside of me as my father gave out his orders.

_My candy is being stolen indeed._

As petty as it sounds, I really don’t admire how they both just seem to fit each other like those couples who dance so graciously well in a waltz.

“Seunghee, you shall be Jiho’s handmaiden. The rest of you, go back to your assigned tasks, Yewon shall cover for Seunghee’s tasks.” He said, re-assigning the duties of the maids. The rest of the maids bowed, immediately dissipating back to their responsibilities except for Yubin who lingered for a moment; at least just long enough not to be caught by my father.

The palace seemed too large now as no one else is in the grand hall except for me, the queen, this eccentric cousin of hers, my father, Hyojung unnie, and now Seunghee who is still looking straight at the queen with unreadable eyes.

“Shi Ah, my love, kindly lead Jiho and her cousin to their chambers in the west wing.” My father told me. ‘ _I see, they are settling in the opposite wing as mine.‘_ I took note, “I will be in my study should there be matters that arise.” He said as a farewell, making his way back to the north wing where both his study and his chamber is positioned.

_Now the tension is much worse, isn’t it._

“Allow me to lead you to your chambers, Your Majesty.” I voiced out, breaking the trance between her and Seunghee. I also gave a nod to Seunghee and Hyojung unnie to ask for assistance in terms of their luggage.

“Hey, you really shouldn’t bother, you know.” Again, Mihyun rejected the advances of the handmaidens to aid her in the luggage, even lightly laughing and brightly smiling at them. With much persuasion though, she finally allowed them to carry what seemed to be the lighter loads.

_Wow, what a womanizer._

I walked to ascend the stairs, careful with my steps as I ensured that the Kims would be able to follow my lead. It was a lengthy walk but the blue lass doesn’t seem to run out of energy, she even walked beside me in order to start a small conversation.

“Hey, Shi Ah, do you know we’re both of the same age?” She told me, not even caring that basically everyone in the hall (well, there’s only the five of us anyway) can hear her words.

I looked at her and though I tried not to show it, amusement must have been shown in my expression. This made her lightly laugh as she seemed to have gotten the reaction she wanted to see, “Oh, and Jiho here is younger than us by two years.”

This time I couldn’t hold back the widening of my eyes as the light laugh she had grew into an amused one.

_How is it possible for this elegant queen to be two years younger than me?!_

_Also, WHAT IN THE WORLD DID MY FATHER SEE IN HER?_

“Stop your tomfoolery, Kim Mihyun, you are disturbing the Highness’ peace.” I heard the queen order Mihyun, to which the latter just responded by rolling her eyes.

“Don’t be a stick in the mud, Jiho, that’s why you’re always mistaken for being older than your age.” She just responded, nonchalant, before turning back to me and giving me a smile.

_Yeah sure, this stick in the mud will be my father’s wife. Somehow. How? Who knows, sorcery?_

“And really, it’s Mimi for you, okay? Let this grumpy old creature call me Mihyun, she’s not a cute girl like you anyway.” Mihyun said, giving a playful wink before going to the back with Seunghee and Hyojung unnie.

We stopped at the door of the queen’s chamber, one where another chamber is just parallel to it which will be occupied by Mihyun. Seunghee opened the door, leading her way in order to tidy the space up. This is my cue to leave.

“You’re.... rather young to be a queen, aren’t you?” I couldn’t help but voice out my thoughts instead of bidding a proper farewell. The queen just looked at me from inside her room, unfazed but her expression says she’s amused at me.

“And you’re rather old to just be sticking to your daddy’s side but you don’t hear me comment about it, do you?” She retorted, earning a boisterous laugh from Mihyun who is behind me.

The queen turned around, non-verbally saying her farewell to me as I was frozen in my place.

_THAT WAS SO RUDE, YOU STICK IN THE MUD._

“You’re brave, aren’t you, Shi Ah?” Mihyun said, settling from her laughter fit as I saw tears forming at the edge of eyes. She gave me a smile, “This will be interesting, see you around.” She verbalized her farewell, entering the queen’s chambers as well, closing the door in front of my face in a gentle manner.


	3. YOO SHI AH

With hurried, heavy steps, I made my way to the north wing. Hyojung unnie was following closely behind me, calling out to me with a gentle yet loud voice in hopeless attempts to stop me on my tracks.

I stopped in front of my father’s study, knocking on the door three times. Evidently, the knocks I made are rushed and did sound heavy, I know for sure he knows it’s me behind the doors.

Father opened the doors, not even bothering to approve it verbally instead. He looked down at me and the most downwards curving frown I have ever had since I ran out of desserts because he ate the leftovers, he swallowed a lump in his throat that wasn’t even existing.

He couldn’t help the confused expression that dawned on his visage, I didn’t speak as well, “Well, come in?” Father said, almost unsure, certainly baffled by the events.

I stormed my way to where I would usually sit, slumping down almost instantly when I reached my place. Father followed, closing the door behind him. He took careful steps, sitting opposite to me on his couch, still looking like a puppy being yelled at for some reason it doesn’t know.

“So.... I did say I’m in the study should matters arise.” He started, gentle on his tone, his indirect way to calm me down.

I looked at him, though I am certain it does look like I am glaring instead, “Well, matters arose indeed.” I simply replied.

Silence fell once again, I waited for him to ask further but by the looks of it, he seemed like he was dispatched to defuse a bomb.

_Well, again, it’s not exactly untrue._

“And those matters are...?”

“The queen has bad first impressions. The queen is rude. The queen is young.” I stated, almost as a matter-of-fact.

A smile crept up to his lips, visibly relaxing himself in front of me, gone was the bomb threatening to explode. He couldn’t even hold back the laughter he held in for a second and failed miserably at.

This only caused me to frown even more, the way he is seeing this situation and his amusement admittedly pisses me off.

“My lovely Shi Ah, first impressions don’t last.” Father said, replying in the same as a matter-of-fact tone that I had earlier but he did it better, it was as if he was preaching the word of the Holy Book.

“The queen is rude.”

_But incredibly elegant, perfectly flawed, it’s infuriating._

“Again, first impressions don’t last.”

“The queen is young.”

_What would a young woman know about the world?_

That visibly clammed him up but instead of having him be affected negatively, he turned his smile into a grin.

“She is indeed yet she is a queen and a revered one just to add.” He said, nodding to his words, “It makes her fit to be an Empress, don’t you agree? She’s elegant, ethereal, wise. She would be of help to the Yoo Empire.”

_Yes, I agree, not that you’ll ever hear it from me._

The frown on my face isn’t going away any time soon, I don’t want to lose this conversation, “But still, that’s too big of an age gap for you, Father. Really? Someone _that_ young? Even _two years_ younger than me?” I retorted, giving emphasis on the parts I want him to realize even more.

He calmly shook his head, chuckling after he did the action, I watched him stand up and made his way to me, sitting beside me and pulling me in for an embrace. “My love, we’re not marrying for love or romance and I know you know that.” Father reminded me, “This isn’t a fairytale where there is a happily ever after, there shouldn’t be an issue when it comes to feelings. It’s a trivial matter.”

I relaxed myself inside of his hug, leaning my cheek against his broad chest, “Yes, I know, but you didn’t marry mother for the same reason, right?” I asked him, closing my eyes; almost a desperate, pathetic attempt to hear _something_ or _anything_ as an answer.

I felt him momentarily stiffen, staying silent. This has always been the case whenever my mother was brought up, he must still be hurting even after all these years.

“Of course, Shi Ah, not for the same reason.” Was all he said to me, in a hushed tone that seemed like anything louder would break either him or me. I sighed, finally letting myself be defeated, it is a trivial matter after all.

* * *

Night time fell quickly and I am sitting in front of the vanity with Hyojung unnie combing my hair once more, this activity is definitely the unspoken first and last to do in our day.

The room is dim, save from the night lamp that is the only source of illumination, the both of us are silent with Hyojung unnie just maneuvering her hands carefully to untangle the braid that she put my hair up in for today’s celebration.

“I apologize for leaving you behind to go to the study earlier, unnie.” I broke the comfortable silence that engulfed us, I am thankful that Hyojung unnie doesn’t seem to mind.

She gave a comforting smile, “I understand, Shi Ah, really. Today’s events must have taken a toll on you after all.” She replied.

_Ever understanding, unnie, what will I do without you?_

“Yeah, not going to lie. I don’t think there is even any sense to lie anyway, it’s pretty obvious and anyone can tell.” I confirmed her sentence, she nodded understandingly, “Do you know anything about the Kims, unnie?”

Hyojung unnie paused, tilting her head in thought, and it seemed like Yubin had been infecting people with her head tilts. I chuckle inwardly, not wanting to crash the train of thought unnie seems to be having, I find it.... cute.

_Cute._

_That word._

After a short pause, she shook her head, “Seems like the queen has her cards close to her, it’s essential for a ruler, after all.” Hyojung unnie answered me shortly, I nodded.

“And unnie...” I started slowly which caused her to look at me directly through the use of the mirror’s reflection, “Do you find me... cute?”

Pause.

Hyojung unnie burst into a laughing fit which caused all the blood in my body to rush to my face, I am definitely, _definitely_ embarrassed.

“Is this about earlier, Shi Ah?” She asked me, tears gradually forming on the corners of her eyes. I would deny it but the blush that spread up until my neck definitely says otherwise.

When she finally calmed down, she looked at me with much affection, “You are cute, adorable, beautiful, all the good adjectives in this world, my Shi Ah.” She assured me; I playfully squinted my eyes at her as if I was questioning her sentence.

“Seunghee’s antics are starting to rub off on you, my love, let’s see her assignment as the handmaiden a blessing in disguise.” Hyojung unnie said, placing the comb down on top of the vanity and a kiss on my temple.

“I’ll see you first thing in the morning, okay? Go and get your sleep.” She bid me goodnight, I looked at the huge windows and saw how the moon is full.

I gave Hyojung unnie a smile, “I’ll marvel at the moon for sometime first, I’ll be careful.” I told her, she took a moment to look at the moon and noticed how it is a night where it boasts its beauty. I received a nod in response along with a gentle smile.

“Of course, there should always be your time to marvel at the moon. Remember to close your curtains when you get in.” She said as her parting words, exiting my chamber as I made my way to my balcony.

I took careful steps, looking up to the fullness of the moon, astonished at how beautiful it is. The wind is cool, slightly giving me goosebumps as it hits my skin, it was a particularly peaceful and quiet ambiance—one that I am really thankful for as well.

I closed my eyes, propping my elbows to the cold ceramic of the balcony rails, enjoying the silence and the cold air.

“Woah, I thought royal people wear bathrobes to sleep?” I heard a baffled voice in front of me, immediately prompting me to open my eyes and my mouth to scream.

“Woah woah woah woah hush!” The girl immediately said, covering my mouth with her hand, her other hand holding on the balcony rail to support herself.

She removed her hand which allowed me to take a few steps backwards, she took the opportunity to sit up on the balcony rail, not aware of how the moon is giving her a fake halo that radiates softly on her blue hair.

“Wh—What are you doing here?” I tried to sound composed, looking at this girl who acted like a thief in this wonderful night I am having. I cleared my throat and exhaled a shallow breath, “I meant: Excuse me, what are you doing here?”

_It’s not like trespassing on someone’s balcony is something to be composed about._

“Nothing, was walking around the garden and saw a cutie having a moment, thought I can have my share in it because why not?” Mihyun answered me, leaning a hand on her side so she’ll be comfortably sitting.

I took a moment to observe what she’s wearing, “You’re wearing commoners’ garments.” I said, a frown can almost be heard in my voice.

“That is what you call a comfortable set of clothes? Tunics and trousers are godsent, you know. You sound very pretentious.” She replied to me, a smile on her lips, unfazed that she’s talking to someone who cannot really be called pretentious—most especially the daughter of the empire’s Emperor.

I simply looked at her, recalling the first words she said that surprised me tonight, “And you thought royals wear bathrobes to bed, that sounds like hasty generalization to me.”

“Jiho does but then again, maybe it’s because she’s the only other royal I have seen in night clothes.” Mihyun said, casual, looking at me with mischief in her expression, “Though nightgowns do look like they feel comfortable, especially in white, I’ll tell her to try those out.” She even added, lightly laughing.

_This conversation is absurd._

“Not only do you wear male hanbok earlier but you are also wearing _that,”_ I commented, silencing myself for a moment before following my words up, “What do you wear to sleep?” I can’t help but ask.

_I am also absurd._

Mihyun playfully wriggles her eyebrows before laughing over something unknown that seems remotely funny to her, “Nothing.”

_Scratch that, THIS WOMAN IS THE MOST ABSURD OF IT ALL._

I stood frozen once more, she chuckled in response, “Wow, you don’t really know a lot of how the ‘commoners’ function, do you?” She pointed out, looking at me almost unimpressed, “Scratch going out of these palace walls or something, the imperial majesty wouldn’t allow that. Do you at least ask your maidens how they go through their normal lives not serving the palace?”

That took the words out of my mouth. There I was, asking, _craving_ , for normalcy when I don’t even know what ‘normal’ even is. I’m embarrassed, borderline ashamed, and me not speaking must have hinted the other girl on something.

A chuckle erupted from her once more, “You are interesting, Yoo Shi Ah, cute too.” _That word again, “_ But as you are now, I understand the matters that are bound to happen. You are a privileged princess stuck inside of her four, grandiose, palace walls made of glass.” She told me, the playful expression on her face was gone, her words were really cryptic and I understood nothing of what she understands.

Mihyun propped herself by the edge of the balcony, her hands hooked on the balcony rails once more. She gave a gentle smile, the kinds that just speak ‘I’m disappointed but I am not surprised.’

_Why do I need to give it too much thought anyway?_

“You should always take care, alright? Be more wary of your surroundings. The world isn’t as a cotton candy land as you may have thought it is.” She finalized, “See you tomorrow, Shi Ah.”

I exhaled, taking in as much of the cool air that my lungs were deprived of, placing a hand on top of my chest. I paused and tilted my head.

_Since when was I holding my breath?_


	4. SEUNGHEE

_This cannot be happening._

_This is definitely a nightmare and I beg someone to please pinch me awake._

It’s like an undead person was brought back to life, it was like a miracle that was destined to be humanity’s doom.

I stood still in line, grateful for Yubin’s presence on my left, I stood still as if moving even an inch of my existence would cease my breathing. I looked straight, I looked at some sort of void that I can see at the now very interesting walls of the palace, I _tried_ to look for some sort of void.

I felt the rest of the staffs’ curiosity spilling from their stares of awe at the queen, unsaid inquiries filling the air but I stood still; blocking everything out, still in search of a void of some sort.

Of course, people would stare at awe when it comes to her; it’s not something new nor is it something trivial, it’s very logical and I wouldn’t blame anyone for doing so.

And there she stood in front of me, eyes captivating as always, dark as I have always remembered them to be.

_There’s the void I’m desperately searching for._

“I would like to request for her, Imperial Majesty.” Words spill out of her lips like the sweetest honey known to man, her stare boring against mine and I can do nothing but to look back at her.

_God why does she still smell like roses in their full bloom during spring._

Yubin is just inches close to me but I can feel her body stiffen, I wanted to reach out and to hold her hand—which will be a foolish attempt to calm her down. But the presence of the Imperial Majesty and Shi Ah closing into us grounded me of what I shouldn’t do.

_But not of what I should be doing._

I was still looking back at her, I knew I should bow, I knew I should fake my gratitude, but I kept mum and just stupidly stared right back at her. The imperial majesty is speaking but his words just entered into my ear and exited out of the other, all I could comprehend is that Yewon will be taking over my duties.

Everyone dissipated, went back to their tasks as they understood that the imperial majesty’s words are a signal for them to go back to their tasks; everyone except for Yubin who stayed by my side for a second or two more. A second or two that I so desperately accepted as she grounded me back, mentally snapping me out of my trance.

Upon receiving the new orders, I went to Mihyun who is still sorting their luggage out, I looked at her before she spared a glance at Hyojung unnie who was approaching us as well. She gave a light laugh and a bright smile, “Hey, you really shouldn’t bother, you know.” She said in a way that seems to be addressing the two of us but I know Mihyun.

I had to bow my head down a bit, emitting the softest chuckle I could before yanking out a bag from their much-guarded pile of luggage, “We insist, Your Majesty.” I said, looking at her with a sly smile.

The blue-haired girl showed a visible shudder, even going as far as pretending to rub off goosebumps off her arm, “I’d say call me Mimi but for now only that cutie can,” She said, using her lips to point at the princess who is starting to lead the direction towards the west wing, “I’m not royal anyway so just call me Mihyun.” The girl finished.

_I know, I know that very much. I missed this dumb, adorable Mihyun._

She looked at Hyojung unnie and gave a smile, “Actually you can also call me Mimi if you want, just to be casual.” Mihyun said and I had to fight the urge not to roll my eyes at her, something that I have failed and I am very grateful that my back is facing Hyojung unnie. This caused a laugh to erupt from Mihyun and I couldn’t hold back the smile that broke out of my lips.

_Yeah, she’s still dumb._

We started treading our way to the west wing, watching everything unfold in front of me as Mihyun must have made it her life mission to be assassinated by the imperial majesty with the way she’s approaching Shi Ah. I stood my place at the very back of the line, just behind the queen who simply followed the princess’ steps.

Hyojung unnie stood beside me, carrying one of the lightest bags the Kims have in their luggage. I was just watching Mimi chatter and Shi Ah react, under normal circumstances, I would have found it hilarious and would even join the bickers.

_But this isn’t really a normal circumstance, is it?_

We stopped at the door of the chamber the queen shall be residing in, I excused myself in order to be the one to open the door and enter the chamber. I neatly placed the luggage I was given by the side, focusing on the task of ensuring their luggage has been transferred and when it was time for farewells, my innocent Shi Ah blurted her honest thoughts to the queen.

“You’re.... rather young to be a queen, aren’t you?”

“And you’re rather old to just be sticking to your daddy but you don’t hear me comment about it, do you?”

_Screw the fact that Mihyun will be assassinated first, Shi Ah needs first aid for that burn._

Mihyun took the time of her life laughing before giving the princess a proper farewell, closing the doors and locking it. She turned around to face Jiho, a wicked smile still on her lips, “You sassy bitch.” She told Jiho before laughing again.

The blue-haired girl didn’t waste time and leapt to my direction, engulfing me in one of the most rib crushing embraces I have experienced in a long time.

I relaxed, allowing myself in this moment as I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her back.

“I really missed you, you stupid Seunghee.” She whispered to my ear and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

I loosened my embrace, reluctantly ending the contact between us as I feel a pair of icy stares being sent to my direction.

Jiho stood a safe distance from us, as if there was an understanding between the both of us that any contact inside of each other’s 2-meter radius. I looked back at her, matching the intensity of her glare, not wanting to back down this non-verbal fight.

Mihyun took a step back, knowing that her bright energy isn’t appropriate right now, especially with this lady in white digging my grave just through her stare. “I’ll be fixing my room then.” She excused herself with a smile, more addressed to me than to Jiho.

We stood still for a moment, not daring to break the air that we are sharing.

“What surname do you go with now?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“Because you can be hanged for treason right here, right now.”

“I don’t fear death.”

“Then do you fear Shi Ah knowing the truth more?”

That shut me up instantly, gritting my teeth as I couldn’t respond, my attacks to her did no damage and it’s enraging, “Hyun.” I answered shortly.

She showed no emotions, she just looked at me as if the information I just said is insignificant, “No wonder.” Was all she replied but a slight disorientation in her voice didn’t go past me.

_Silence._

“Why did you pick me instead of going with another maid?” I dare ask.

Again with that stare, Jiho just looked at me like it was one of the most ridiculous questions she heard in her lifetime, “Because I have a leverage on you.” She simply answered.

It wasn’t supposed to but it hurts.

I stayed silent, I didn’t want her to pick up any hints that she just made a cut on me, “Now, your secret in exchange for your loyalty.” She spoke, taking a step closer

I squinted my eyes at her, visibly questioning, “You have plans.”

She stayed silent.

“Of course you have plans, why else would you be here. Kim Jiho, always calculating, always menacing, of course you have plans. What made you think I’ll just say yes to you?” I said, trying not to let my fury spill too much in my voice.

Her stare, that _goddamn_ stare that just says I am insignificant, “You’re the one living your life in irony, Seunghee, I am literally betting on you as well and let me tell you that this is a gamble you’d want to take with the assurance you’ll not be defeated— at least not again: because you know I am not one to lose. ”

The sweetest honey known to man.

* * *

It was late evening when I am about to return to the maid quarters when Mihyun stopped me on my tracks, holding out a parcel for me. I looked straight at her, this girl has been roaming around somewhere, it seems—her choice of clothing says so.

“What is this?” I inquired as she took my hand and practically forced the parcel unto me.

“Just take it and share it to others if you wish,” She said, “I have seen your conditions, you need those.” She even added.

I looked at the contents of the bag, opening it to see oversized tunics and large nightgowns; some too big of a fit and some just right. I looked back at her, seeing her have a warm smile on her face.

_If this was from other people, I would have been pissed off, felt humiliated, felt looked down on._

_But this is Mihyun and Mihyun will always be different._

“Also, I managed to sneak in the scent you have always favored, better use it sparingly though because it isn’t much quantity.”

We’re out in the open so I cannot initiate an embrace and she knows it, she just gave me a nod of acknowledgement.

“Thank you, Mihyun.”

“It’s nothing much, Seunghee, just stay alive.”

We parted, her going back to her chambers and I making my way to the quarters.

The quarters can be accessed through a hidden pathway from the kitchen, descending further underground, the pathway narrow and lit up by a few torches here and there.

_It’s a dungeon guised behind the words ‘living space’._

I entered the space Yubin and I share, Hyojung unnie and Yewon’s is just across ours. At least they have the decency to allow the sisters in a single quarter.

Yubin was still up, waiting for me under the bare light the candle was radiating, wearing the nightgown I knitted for her made out of ragged potato sacks which she insisted is her favorite in her pile of clothes. It is borderline unreasonable how she actually still looks good despite the material of what she’s wearing.

What a pity is it that there are no windows to allow the moonlight to seep in, I reckon this sight in front of me wouldn’t look as grim as it currently is.

When she heard the metal door creak open, her head instantly whipped to my direction and stood up. I gave an assuring smile though I am unsure if she even saw it.

“Why aren’t you asleep? You’re usually asleep around this time.” I said as she made her way close to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me inside of her embrace.

I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t even move, all I could really do is put my face against the crook of her neck.

_She has always been warm even inside this cold chamber that we are residing in, always my ray of hope in these areas of darkness that not even the sun can reach._

_And I am repaying all of her kindness by hurting her; skin deep, too deep._

_Seems like I am a master of bringing devastation to those I hold close._

“I don’t know what is happening but I know you’re exhausted,” Yubin started, her fingers slowly playing with the strands of my hair, “So get some rest first, okay? You don’t need to tell me anything nor do you need to pretend everything is okay, lean on me when you want to and open to me when you’re ready.”

_Bae Yubin, please save yourself._

I exhaled, not wanting for tears to spill just yet. I broke our embrace, showing her the parcel I have, “I have something for you. And for Yewon. And for Hyojung unnie as well, to be honest.” I said, making my voice as enthusiastic as I could, breaking out into the largest smile I can show as if I have won the lottery.

She looked at me and tilted her head in curiosity, already inquiring non-verbally which made the smile I faked become genuine.

“I really should have just skipped and said I have something for everyone, don’t you think?” I asked and laughed.


End file.
